Japan's Golden Age
by ahmeddilmi18
Summary: Five Years after winning the FFI, Endou and c.o are now 18, deciding to stay in Japan to utilise J-League's potential to its maximum, Some others decide to go overseas.


Disclaimer: the whole Inazuma Eleven franchise belongs to Level 5 and Akihiro Hino.

1- Prologue, This is Brazil!

Five years after the FFI, Endou and co. Are now college freshmen, they decided to make their way to the J-League, but not everyone will, some will continue to play soccer overseas.

-Saô Paulo, Brazil-

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sunlight has pentreated the room's window, which forced Matsuno to wake up.

It was early in the morning, Matsuno tried to return to sleep as soon as he checked the clock, it was 8AM, but the sunlight didn't let him, he gave up after few minutes.

Matsuno was walking in the street, it was his first day in Brazil, he arrived here roughly four hours ago, he didn't sleep much and he was tired from the trip.

As he continued to walk, he took a liking of Brazil's streets, boys playing soccer everywhere and everytime, but on the other hand, there was so much poor homeless families, it was heart breaking.

As soon as Raimon High School's former midfielder reached a certain place, he stopped in his track, the view were so beautiful, his eyes widened.

It was Estadio de Morumbi, it was a huge and beautiful stadium which its capacity is 72,000, Max then remembred the whole reason of him being in Brazil, to join Saõ Paulo FC, to be a greater player, and to represent Japan in the World Cup as a regular.

Or maybe even be the captain and lead Japan to the championship ?

Kuusuke's history with soccer isn't that much, he was an athlete, he joined Raimon when he was a somophore in middle school, but in just few months he was good enough to be a candidate of Inazuma Japan.

He won the Football Frontier three times in a row with Raimon in high school, but he felt he can't keep up with his fellow midfielders there, Kidou Yūto and Kazemaru Ichirouta were clearly world-class level.

Although he -along with Handa Shinichi- tried and trained too hard in High School years, they were still fodders to the other teams' Strikers and Midfielders, even if things were better in his 3rd year, he was still fodder to the finalist team's players.

Matsuno was determined to put an end to this, so he learnt Portugeuse to go pro in Brazil, if he succesed, he'll surpass even the world-class level, but it won't be that easy, Brazil is the hometown of soccer after all.

"(Excuse me, when will the test occur to join Saô Paulo F.C ?)" Matsuno asked on of the staff there.

"(The test ? It will be today at 2PM, how old are you ?)" The staff replied then asked.

"(I am eighteen years old.)"

"(I see, you'll take the Junior test, if you succesed, naturally you'll play fod the Junior team, but if you're good enough, you'll play in second team, or maybe even the first team, it all depends on your performance, good luck!)"

"(Thank you, sir!)"

'Alright, i will definitely pass!' Matsuno was so detirmined.

* 16:30, Estadio de Morumbi *

Matsuno were amazed by Brazil's soccer, even the elementary school's kids were on Japan's middle school's level, some of the middle schoolers and the high schoolers were clearly on J-League level, it was now the Juniors' turn.

The test were a match, Red vs. White, Matsuno was a midfielder of the White Team with number 18, he is still determinied to pass, he hasn't come to Brazil as a guest.

The white team did the kick-off, the ball went to Matsuno, he was shocked by the speed of the strikers, but he too was confident in his accurate passes, but soon the strikers of the Red Team marked him.

"Zig-Zag Spark!" Matsuno passed the two strikers, but he was surprised as everyone were shocked to see a hissatsu technique, it was weird as The Kingdom's players (12~14) were able to do them.

Matsuno then made a pass to a striker on his team, it was accurate that it made the perfect shoot course while running, the striker's shoot went in, Matsuno made an assist in the first minute, soon, his doubts all cleared.

Matsuno scored twice with "Cross Drive", and made other two assists besides the one at the first minute, it was a dominting 6 - 0 for the white team with Matsuno participating in five, he was clearly the MOTM.

Author's Note: I will update every Saturady, please leave your opinion in a PM or a review, and RR.


End file.
